Sisters throughout time- true love never dies
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: A slight different perspective of how the Shittenou came back this will be a four parter and then an epilogue rated T for difficult content in one way or another the outers are closely related to the inners in this story just a random idea I had
1. Prologue

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters**

Prologue

Usagi looked into the eyes of her 4 inner guardians and sighed "so you agree it's time for Mamo-chan to have his Shittenou back and you want your true memories back no matter how painful it is?" She said quietly "yes we know they betrayed us but we feel there's something behind the betrayal. Namely a bitch named Beryl and so we can at least work with them we need to trust them and believe they wouldn't betray us willingly" Minako said in an authoritative tone. Usagi nodded.

"And I need my big brother back too since _they_ disowned me and Shingo" Usagi said anger in her voice. Her parents had disowned them a week ago after they found out she was not originally from Earth and then also disowned Shingo. When he showed magic protecting his older sister from the hateful words and things being thrown at her in outrage and he got to be the big brother for a while his sister sobbed after they left Ikuko and Kenji behind and they went to stay with Setsuna and Minako and the rest of the outers

Usagi put a hand on her growing stomach and sighed. "My little one needs her uncle's back with her aunts you or Mamo-Chan may not have seen them but after we fought the black moon clan when we were leaving the future that will one day be ours I saw the Shittennou behind you all. So they are in our future I just don't know how they come back from the cauldron but they are in the future. Okay girls you are probably going to be going through your own personal hell for a while but you know I don't mean to harm you right?" The girls nodded speechless.

She drew her silver crystal out "orange, gold, red, blue, green, purple, aqua, and garnet. Silver crystal release the inner guardians true memories and protect them from the hell they are about to endure as much as possible, may their siblings come to their aid when they reach breaking point and let their loves find their way back to them by whatever means possible." The moon princess said the crystal glowed the colours of all 8 girls planetary marks and then in a burst of white light.

The 4 inner Senshi were thrown into hell.


	2. 1 Rei

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters**

1-Rei

Hotaru awoke with a tight pain in her chest she couldn't breathe. "not again" she said as she gasped for air "Haruka-papa" the 14 year old rasped in agony. Due to being the wind Senshi Haruka had sensitive hearing and knew when her daughter was having difficulty she rushed into the teens bedroom. "are you okay Hime-chan?" Haruka said taking the teen into her arms. "Rei needs me Papa I can't go on anymore my big sister needs me. I can't ignore this anymore" Hotaru rasped tears in her violet eyes. Haruka nodded "I will let Michiru-mama know we are going to the shrine Hime-chan, just transform and I will be back in two" she said rushing out of Hotarus room "hurry Haruka-papa" she whispered. She transformed "well at least I can breathe now" she said to no one in particular.

Sailor Uranus came in a few minutes later "you ready kiddo?" Uranus said. Saturn nodded grimly I just hope we are not too late to wake her from this recurring nightmare" she said Uranus nodded. They joined hands and called out "sailor Teleport." They arrived in Reis room a few seconds later.

They found Rei crying in her sleep. "Jadeite" she was repeating to herself "why the hell is she saying her ex-lovers name? Especially the one who betrayed her heart." Haruka growled low. Kneeling behind the fire Senshi and putting her head on her knees "you don't know their true story do you Papa?" Hotaru whispered. Haruka shook her head. Hotaru put her glaive carefully on the ground she put one hand on Reis head "hold my free hand papa this is what Rei is seeing right now and the truth of her and Jade."

Princess Mars was hid in Jadeites wardrobe muffling her newborn daughters wails as tears fell down her cheeks. She was watching as Beryl cornered Jadeite in the living room of their quarters. "Jadeite you are the youngest of the Shittenou I shall kill you first and then I will kill that whore and her child. I know they are here Jadeite as she's just given birth so she's too weak to teleport alone" Beryl snarled. "You leave my wife and daughter alone bitch what do you want anyway?" Jadeite said pulling his sword out of its sheath.

"Oh You Know my wish Jadeite, I want Endymion and what better way to snatch him for myself when I use his Shittennous bodies whose loyalty is to me who will fight for me and do my bidding?" Beryl said cackling? "I would rather be in a pit of snakes than ever do your bidding bitch" Jadeite growled back "why you incompetent little fool how dare you defy me I am a queen" Jadeite snorted "queen of la la land maybe" he said **_"Jadeite you absolute idiot lend me your strength I need to get me and the baby out of here I love you and I know if you ever are evil I will know the truth about your body being taken over as I will have your soul with me she won't ever get that. That's mine I have a piece of Jade in my pocket please baby I need our little one safe even if it's just for a short time give up your soul I will wait until she strikes you and then I will get out of here just let her kill you we will be reunited one day love"_** princess Mars said to him in their mind bond which Beryl could not access as she took the piece of Jade out of her pocket. **_"Are you sure it will work love? I don't want to leave you"_** Jadeite replied. " **Please** ** _baby I know this will work I will even give your stone to queen Serenity so she keeps it safe war is going to destroy the moon Kingdom thanks to Beryl. I've foreseen it"_** The princess replied. " **Firebird** ** _"_** he whined in her head **_"Jade now! She's going to strike give up your soul I will see you soon."_** The raven princess said Just as Beryl stuck her sword into his gut making him spit blood and double over. The Raven princess held a scream in as he called out "Firebird" and the piece of Jade in her hand glowed brightly as she watched her husband take his last breaths.

 ** _"Get you and Akane_** ** _out of here firebird Aishiteru"_** Jadeite whispered in the mind bond for the final time and he collapsed into a heap on the ground Beryl smirked" 1 down 9 to go you will be mine Endymion." The wretched woman turned on her heel and stalked toward the wardrobe where the Raven princess and her baby were hiding. "Please Work, sailor teleport" the princess whispered in a flash of red light she disappeared. Beryl gave a cry of outrage and looked at the fallen Shittenou. "you gave your soul away that's how she escaped, well no matter I will just take advantage of your soulless body" Beryl cackled loudly.

The princess of Mars landed in queen Serenitys office the infant still tightly in her arms she fell to her knees and sobbed "my queen it has begun. Bery has killed Jadeite" the princess cried. The queen of the moon rushed to her and embraced her "oh you poor girl did you get what was required though?" the queen said gently. The princess nodded tearfully and passed her the piece of still glowing Jade and then the young teenage girl fainted.

She awoke a few hours later with her leaders concerned eyes on her. "Where's my baby?" She said groggily. Princess Venus looked at her with sad eyes "she's with a wet nurse she's safe there." the princess of Mercury said "bring her back to me now she's all I have left now" the princess of Mars growled "are you sure you're strong enough to take care of her?" Princess Jupiter said "I want her in my arms within the hour I am her mother and I will do as I wish just please bring my baby girl to me you've got no clue what I've seen today. Just let me tell you this be prepared for the worst" and she flopped back into her pillows the girls knew that was the cue to leave and to let the young princess grieve for her lost love.

15 minutes later the wet nurse came in with the baby girl followed by the servants who bought necessities for the baby in "will that be all milady?" The wet nurse said passing the infant to her mother. "For now, yes thank you. You may take your leave" the wet nurse and servants bowed to the young princess and left the room. She finally let her tears fall "well my little one your father fought a brave battle today but I feel this won't be the last time we will see him. We are going to be reborn and we will be a family once more." She said as the infant fed on her hungrily.

Rei awoke with a start to find a pair of violet eyes and a pair of green eyes looking at her with worry. " 'Taru imoto-chan, Ruka-chan why are you here?" She said looking into her younger sisters violet eyes. "We are linked nee-chan you've been having this nightmare for weeks now haven't you? I felt the pain in my chest every time you had the nightmare" Hotaru said Rei nodded and sat up.

"Gomen Imoto-chan. I never thought I'd say this but I want him back." She broke into heaving sobs again and Haruka took the fiery girl into her arms. She had never seen her soldier sister as broken as she was now. "Sshh it will be okay sweetie" Haruka said rocking the distraught girl. "we ha-had a baby and she only got to live a few months...and god damn it I still love the idiot even if he was a traitor and tried killing me in this time again, even though I know now it wasn't him" Rei sobbed brokenly.

Hotaru nodded "that's all I needed to hear" and she tapped the butt of her glaive on the wooden floor and there was a flash of blue light out on the grounds. And a light tap on Reis bedroom door. "Miss Rei there's a blonde boy collapsed near the Sakura tree he appeared out of nowhere when I was playing my guitar and it startled me" the man at the door said "go back to bed Yuichiro it's 4am, I will deal with our guest what the hell were you doing up at this time anyway?" She retorted "I couldn't sleep miss Rei you are on my mind 24/7 my dreams include you but I'm guessing by the appearance of this blonde boy who looks vaguely familiar. I have no important part in your future" Yuichiro sighed.

Rei shook her head. "You are to take charge of the shrine Yuichiro I will explain why very soon you've been a great friend these last 4 years and if this blonde boy is who I think he is. Then he's a very important part of my future now go back to bed so I can get dressed" Rei said. Yuichiro nodded and slid the bedroom door closed. Rei quickly dressed "thank you 'Taru and 'Ruka-chan" Rei said. "I'm not going anywhere until I've had words with that little shit" Haruka smirked. Rei Laughed "well" Rei exasperated sticking her nose in the air and leaving the bedroom.

Hotaru and Haruka smiled "don't be too harsh on him papa I had to bring him from the cauldron. He's completely different now 1 down 3 to go but I need the sibling of the next person to have the sensation of the stress of her sibling in her before I can do anything" Hotaru said leaning against her 'papa.'

Rei ran outside. "Jadeite" she whispered and approached the boy and knelt beside him and kissed him. The teenage boy opened his eyes wearily. "hello idiot" Rei smiled tears in her eyes "Firebird is that you?" Rei nodded "it's me baby" she said smiling through her tears. Jadeite sat up "Firebird" he gave a boyish grin and Rei threw her arms round him he embraced her back while she sobbed.

"Kami I've missed you idiot don't you dare scare me like that again" Rei said "don't worry firebird I won't" he looked up to find 2 people he wasn't ready to face yet his soon to be sister in law and the second in command of the guardians "Uranus, Saturn" he nodded at each one in acknowledgement. Saturn smiled "nii-San. Uranus just has a few words to say to you" she said.

Uranus stepped forward "if I catch you cheating or attempting to sway to the darkness again I won't hesitate in killing you little man" Uranus said "don't worry Uranus I wouldn't dream of it" Jadeite smiled with Rei still in his arms.

"Ok we will leave you two to get reacquainted" Uranus winked "Baka Uranus" Rei laughed through her tears and Uranus chuckled" see you at the meeting tomorrow. Rei-nee chan" Hotaru smiled blushing.

A/N. I'm unsure who to do next ideas in reviews hope this short story is going to be another success R/r Arigatou


	3. 2 Makoto

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters**

2- Makoto

Haruka was playing at a variety concert with Hotaru and Michiru when she got the pain in her chest which she grabbed the audience gasped Hotaru winced. _"Damn it 'Koto you had to have a breakdown now while I'm in the middle of a concert._ " ' ** _Chiru, 'Taru 'Koto needs me she's having a severe breakdown I can barely breathe"_** Haruka said in the mind bond trying not to collapse from the pain she was in "we're sorry but we are going to have to cut our slot short due to a family emergency thank you for your time we hope you enjoyed our performance. Michiru bowed as did Hotaru "do you need an ambulance Keiou San?" A member of the audience said rushing to the three. Haruka shook her head. "I just need to get to my sister I'm linked to her we have a strong sibling bond now please let us through" Haruka rasped.

"A sister you never told us of a sister Mr Tenou" one shocked Reporter said. Haruka realised this was the sleazy reporter that always took things too far with Michiru with very personal questions often leaving Michiru in tears.

"That's 'cos I don't want her dealing with snakes like you and how many times do I have to tell you idiots I'm a female god damn it. I wear male clothes because they are comfortable now move before I contact the police" Haruka rasped the pain in her chest getting worse "can't...hold... Much... Longer...hold...on 'Koto...nee-chan is coming" she rasped. They finally got to their dressing room and called out their transformation phrases and quickly teleported to Makotos shop.

" 'Koto" Uranus called out no response "shit" Uranus whispered " 'Koto" she tried again still no response "spread out she could be anywhere in here I can feel her she's here but I'm unsure where" the 3 girls spread out " 'Koto, come on kiddo, I'm not fooling around anymore where are you?" Uranus said she went to the back storage room and she found her younger sister in a ball in a corner crying and shaking " 'Koto" she gasped running up to her and wrapping the tall brunette up." 'Ruka" Makotos voice cracked as she looked up "you and your breakdowns young lady me and the girls had to end our slot at the variety concert abruptly because someone decided to have a breakdown" Uranus said. Makoto gave a watery laugh.

"Gomen nee-chan I tried coping on my own I really did" she said as she broke into heaving sobs "I miss him, I miss him so much it hurts. I don't know how much longer I can cope without him here I'm going to go insane. I just had to say to the princess I was ready for my full memories to come back to me and after seeing Jadeite last night at the meeting I was jealous, jealous of my best friend that's why I left abruptly. I was pregnant with his child when the witch came and destroyed the moon" Makoto sobbed. Uranus gripped the younger girl's shoulders."You were pregnant! Why in the hell didn't you tell me?" Uranus hissed "because you and Neptune were on a mission when I fell pregnant and by the time you came back it was too late the moon was being destroyed" Makoto whimpered. "There was always viewing you silly girl I would have come straight back, I can't imagine how scared you was especially as I went on that mission so shortly after mother and father died in that accident" Uranus said.

"The queen sent you on that mission 'Ruka I wasn't going to defy her orders" Makoto said brokenly eyes downcast " 'Koto" 2 voices sounding just as broken said " 'Taru, Michi I thought 'Ruka was on her own" Makoto said. Neptune gave an unlady like snort. "Like we would leave our soldier sister to battle her demons alone we love you 'Koto even though we love you all. You Are up there with the princess" Neptune smiled Makoto sniffed "Arigatou girls" she whispered.

Saturn knelt beside her "the question is do you love him enough to bring him back into your life? Are you ready to love again after all you have been through?" Saturn said. Makoto nodded "more than anything Saturn" she said "then your wish will be granted" she tapped the butt of her glaive and a man with chestnut hair appeared in the doorway. "Hey he didn't turn up collapsed this time like Jadeite did I'm getting better" Saturn grinned cheekily. "you little monster bringing Jadeite back unconscious was planned wasn't it young lady" Neptune scolded but was smiling and Saturn just grinned with a devious look in her eyes. Makoto blinked. "Nephrite?" She whispered unbelievingly "yes Sparky it's me love but I don't have any moon lilies I'm afraid but will roses suffice?" Nephrite blushed pulling out a bunch of roses.

Makoto gave a watery laugh and nodded. Uranus released her and she ran into his arms Nephrite lifted her up and kissed her passionately "shall we start trying for that baby again love?" He growled into her ear "you remembered?" she gasped "everything my love" he said gently as he gazed into her emerald green eyes. Makoto nodded "I am ready Neph but let me say bye to my sister before we go home" Makoto said getting down. Nephrite nodded and Makoto ran into her sisters arms "thank you for everything nee-chan and thank you Saturn for bringing my love back to me."

They nodded, smiled and teleported away "now my love where were we?" Makoto gave a seductive wink. "Sparky you little minx you wait until we get to your apartment" Nephrite growled "gotta catch me first Dragon" she winked as she locked the door to the shop up and then she teleported away. "Why that little minx it's a good job there's no one around" and then he too teleported away.


	4. 3 Ami

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters**

3- Ami

Michiru was happily painting what was on her mind that day she wasn't really focused she kept thinking about the last few days "2 of 4 Shittenou are back when are you going to get your happy ending imoto-chan? I hate seeing your face so haunted but I cannot do anything to help until you reach breaking point it hurts so much to see you in this pain i wish i could take it away from you but only your love can do that" she said as she thought of her sister Ami. She realised she hadn't seen her since the last team gathering when Jade made his return. She took a step back and looked at her painting and covered her mouth.

Unconsciously she had painted her sister kissing a tall blonde man with a ponytail the short blue haired princess was in a white bridal gown wearing a silver tiara on her head with a veil coming out the back of it "so you're Zoisite? I remember you now you were the sweetest of all four of them you even charmed 'Ruka a few times." Michiru giggled at her accidentally spoken aloud words. Hotaru came into Michirus art room and gasped when she looked at the picture "mama did you see this in your mirror?" Hotaru said stunned. Michiru shook her head "no I painted it unconsciously sweet pea" Michiru said "wow even though we've been eternal guardians since Galactica I think you have fully awakened your princess side too you could only do that back in the past. One day you would just pick up your paintbrush randomly and then you would start painting what was on your mind" Hotaru said looking down shyly "are you okay 'Taru sweetie? You've gone shy all of a sudden" Michiru said "it its Shingo-Kun mama I know why he displays power I had a memory surge. Shingo-Kun was my husband on Saturn we were the only two that displayed such power even our mothers weren't as powerful as we were and are now when Shingo comes fully into his powers." Michiru nodded and smiled.

And then she got the pain in her chest "Ami ...needs... us...'Taru... she's... reached... her...breaking...point" Michiru rasped. Hotaru nodded and they quickly transformed and thought of Ami they found themselves in a lakeside cabin. Ami wasn't in there but Neptune knew where they were "we are at one of fathers retreats how did Ami know about this place? I don't ever remember father bringing her here" she then sensed her younger sister and ran out of the cabin Saturn was hot on her heels "guardian Neptune help me find my sister she's in danger I can feel it" the day suddenly turned into night and the planet of Neptune appeared as a star and lit up a small section in the lake. "Ami" Neptune cried out she couldn't see her. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "Mama, over there" Saturn called out when she caught a flash of blue. Neptune quickly detransformed and dived into the freezing lake her vision quickly cleared as she submerged she didn't need to hold her breath as her element was water she swam and then she found Ami sitting on the lake bed head in between her knees.

 ** _"Ami come to me darling I'm here"_** Michiru said in the mind bond the girl looked up **_"'Chiru"_** she choked in her mind bond " ** _come on sweetie. Come to me let's get you warm and dry"_** Michiru replied her sister swam to her **_"that's it come on imoto-chan don't give up that's it don't give up now you are almost home"_** the smaller girl approached her sister and Michiru wrapped her up in a tight hug **_"come on Imoto-chan I'm sure Saturn is frantic by now"_** the girl nodded and they quickly rose up from the deep. Saturn was sat on the jetty with Pluto. "There they are" Saturn said happily pointing them out the girls got to the jetty and were hoisted up. "Geeeezzee Ami I swear it's a good job you are water Senshi. What were you trying to do in there? Literally drown your nightmares?" Pluto scolded gently.

Even with the gentle chiding Ami threw herself into the oldest guardian's arms "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Puu. It's just it hurts so much I just want to give up I'm plagued day and night by his haunted face as he was tortured by Beryl. Please bring him back to me. he even trust me enough to give tell me his true name and i told him mine." Ami sobbed. Saturn and Pluto nodded and Saturn tapped the butt of her glaive on the ground and Zoisite appeared. "My little nymph" he whispered as he approached Ami "Zakiyya is that really you?" Ami sobbed "yes Amy it's me my love alive, safe and well all thanks to you" Zoisite whispered. "Oh Zoi" she cried and ran into his waiting arms and cried as she clung to him he was whispering sweet nothings to her. She may not understand them through her sobbing but Zoisite knew this was the tone she needed right now Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru smiled with tears in their eyes "3 of 4 happily reunited with their beaus I can only dread who's coming next" Setsuna murmured knowing Minako her sister didn't just have the most recent influx of memories.

 **A/N Zakiyya means innocent and pure it's the closest I could get to his crystal name sake**


	5. 4 Minako

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters**

4- Minako

Setsuna sighed as she cradled a sobbing Minako "first the moon princess and her brother are disowned by their earth parents now Minako is joining the ranks of disowned minor from Earth parents just because she refused to go back into modelling as she has a duty" she sighed. Minako hadn't reached her breaking point yet but was getting very close Setsuna could feel it. "Shhh imoto-chan I'm here and will never abandon you" Setsuna soothed "it hurts nee-chan just because I refused to follow in mother footsteps." Minako sobbed.

"At least she's not your real mother darling." Setsuna said "I know and I'm glad. Even though you are my big sister, you are more mother than she ever was." Minako said finally her tears drying out she was with one of the most important people in her life. "Well I did help raise Hotaru from a baby. And I was a mother a 1000 years ago" Setsuna said caressing her sisters blonde locks and she took a few locks and yanked not too gently. Minako pouted.

"I know lunch is almost over can you drive me back to school nee-chan?" she said. Setsuna clucked her tongue thoughtfully and gave her a demonic grin "hhhmmmm I don't know Imoto-chan I was so content with you laid in my arms" Setsuna smirked she loved teasing her younger sister. "oh come ooonn nee-chan I don't want to break my track record of being on time everyday for the last 6 months I've loved giving Haruna-Sensei a heart attack every morning for the last 6 months, Rain check for cuddles later?" Minako said batting her eyelashes "you know I can't resist that. Come on imoto-chan lets get you back to school okay?" Minako nodded and they drove back to Juuban High School.

Setsuna was home 20 minutes later and covered her face with her hands. She scrubbed her face with her hands to stop the tears falling. This didn't go unnoticed by Haruka who had just got in from college. "deijobu desu ka Suna-chan?" Haruka questioned sitting next to the elder guardian. Setsuna nodded "it's Minako she got a phone call just as lunch began at school. She's been disowned by her parents and she's not going to be long reaching her breaking point" Setsuna said flopping back into the couch. Harukas face went red with rage "excuse me?" Haruka growled her eyes glinted dangerously she was ready for a kill. "'Ruka, sweetie leave it I have something planned later on I've seen this coming for years now since she awakened as sailor V" Setsuna said. Haruka nodded.

"Oh my," Setsuna realised something "Saitou kun... Kunzite. No way that's why she's in overload she had her first kiss with Kunzite not long after she awakened. That girl is going to crash and burn when she reaches her breaking point. I'm going to need the princess for her I think" Setsuna said "'Suna how do you know all this?" Haruka said "I watched over her from the very beginning. The poor girl has been through a lot in her 18 years reborn to the most stuck up parents. I still don't know what Serenity was thinking. Then being awakened at 13 falling in love with all the wrong people and then when she does find the right man. He is too under a spell they share a kiss. The two of them not knowing who each other are and then Danburite doing that love fortune which made her believe she would never fall in love she would always put duty first and then when she does get her second chance he is murdered by Metalia." Setsuna sighed.

" ** _Nee-chan I've just ran out of school I saw a silver haired boy who looked like him. Oh my god it was so humiliating I said the name Kunzite he turned around at the name and smiled sweetly but he didn't recognise me I kissed him in hopes he would remember but when I did it he just freaked and called me a crazy stalker... I can't do this anymore I forgot he would have already left school by now he is 3 years older than me"_** Minako was sobbing in her head and Setsuna got the pain in her chest "she's reached breaking point" **_"Usa, Taru. Mina has finally broke, think of her and get to her as quick as possible I will meet you there"_** Setsuna said in the mind bond.

She quickly broke the link, thought of her younger sister and teleported to her. Setsuna found Minako in the secluded grove by the lake laying on the grass in a tight ball and sobbing. Setsuna felt her heart constrict, she hated seeing her sister so broken "Minako, Hon?" she said tentatively "'Suna" Minakos voice cracked Setsuna approached her and wrapped the girl up "sssshhh it's okay Minako I'm here now" a flash of purple and silver startled the siblings. "Oh Minako" sailor Cosmos said brokenly "Minako I can bring him back but only if your heart is there do you think you can love him again?" Saturn said even though she already knew the answer "I never stopped loving him 'Taru" Minako said tears rolling down her cheeks.

Saturn nodded and tapped the butt of her glaive and Kunzite appeared "Mina, love I'm sorry" he said "Kunzite!" She squealed and leapt out of Setsunas arms and into his knocking the pair of them to the ground. She smothered him with kisses "my lips are here" was heard and they all smiled even though Cosmos was in bits. There was a flash of gold "Mamo-chan" Cosmos said stunned running into his arms. "Usako I couldn't be apart from you anymore I turned in all the semesters' assignments early and I'm having my records transferred to Tokyo medical school and I know you young lady." He said looking at Saturn who went subdued all of a sudden. "Have almost everything to do with my Shittennou coming back." He let Cosmos go and walked up to Saturn and kissed her on the cheek "thank you" he whispered "it was my pleasure highness" she bowed blushing deeply they were interrupted when Cosmos shrieked. "Nii-San let me go you Baka can I at least detransform now you are here?" she shrieked batting him in the chest trying to loosen his hold. Kunzite gave a good hearty laugh surprising everyone.

"Of course imoto-chan" he said beaming. Cosmos detransformed leaving Serenity in her wake with her moon mark blazing. Serenity was mad. Kunzite took a step back all of a sudden very nervous his moon mark also blazing. Setsuna chuckled "mental battles between Serenity and Tranquillity were always the funniest they are so full of expression you learn a lot about them" she said to the other 3 who were watching with interest as they had never seen their moon princess have it out with her brother unless it was words and that was when she didn't have her full memories until she became Cosmos. While Serenity and Kunzite were having it out with each other the other 5 guardians, Shingo and the other 3 Shittenou turned up. Nephrite gave a loud whistle breaking up the siblings mind battle they blinked and then blushed.

"You started that Nii-San" Serenity huffed sticking her nose up "I said sorry" Kunzite was shocked his sister was still fuming with him "seriously what has got into my little sister. She used to forgive me so quickly before Beryl started her shit." Minako rose a delicate brow "Seriously Kay-chan, you haven't noticed she's grown in more ways than one?" she said fully facing her love Kunzite faced his sister again and studied her. His mouth formed an 'O' in shock "I'm going to be an uncle" he said paling.

"yes you are in 4 months time Baka I also have news of my own." Everyone looked at Serenity expectantly even Setsuna was looking shocked she didn't see this coming. "I had a scan today to see the reason why I was so big and they found more than one heartbeat. I'm expecting twins. A boy and a girl, so we have our heirs, to both the gold and silver crystals. The girls shrieked with joy. Mamoru went pale "t-t-twins" he stammered. Jadeite slapped his back. "Congratulations are in order I see master" he said everyone sobered up but they were all beaming Minako whispered in Kunzites ear "it's time" she whispered.

Kunzite nodded and transformed as did the other 3 knowing what needed to be done. Mamoru transformed into Endymion. Kunzite stepped forward first "I Kunzite knight of purity and affection leader of Shittenou pledge my allegiance once again to you prince Endymion and princess Serenity" he bowed and stepped back and motioned for Nephrite to take his turn. Nephrite stepped forward

"I Nephrite knight of wisdom and comfort 2nd in command pledge my allegiance once again to you Prince Endymion and princess Serenity" Nephrite  
bowed and stepped back and motioned Zoisite forward

"I Zoisite knight of purification and healing 3rd in command once again pledge my allegiance to you Prince Endymion and princess Serenity" Zoisite bowed, stepped back and motioned for Jadeite to step forward. Jadeite stepped forward "I Jadeite knight of patience and harmony 4th in command once again pledge my allegiance to you Prince Endymion and princess Serenity." Jadeite bowed and stepped back.

The four then turned to the 8 sailor Senshi. "We the Shittenou of inter planetary birth also pledge our allegiance to the sailor Senshi of the solar system we will aid you in protecting the King and queen of the future and yourselves for eternity" they said in unison. All the girls nodded.

"Senshi we also need to renew our vows now we are all back altogether we say the true vow I hope you can all remember" Setsuna said to the other 7 Senshi who all nodded they first transformed and then they all stepped forward into a line in planetary order starting with Mercury then Venus followed by Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and finally last but not least Pluto "we the Sailor Senshi of the sol system pledge our allegiance to princess Serenity and prince Endymion. It is in our given wills that we will protect you with our magic and to also protect each other" all the girls said they then faced the 4 Shittenou "we the sailor Senshi of the sol system also pledge our allegiance to the Shittenou of inter planetary birth Kunzite of Moon and Venus, Nephrite of earth and Jupiter, Zoisite of earth and Mercury and Jadeite of earth and Mars we will aid you in protecting the queen and king of the future and yourselves for eternity" they said in unison the 8 girls bowed.

"May I say something?" Shingo said. Saturn knew what was coming "first come here Shingo-kun" Saturn blushed Shingo approached the girl they looked into each other's eyes "it's time to remember now love." She whispered and she Kissed Shingo.

The young couple kissed passionately but before it got too heated Uranus cleared her throat startling the young couple "no way you are too young Hotaru" Uranus said. Saturn just stuck her tongue out and turned to Shingo "do you remember now love?" she whispered. Shingo nodded and caressed Saturn's cheek. "I, prince Shadow of Saturn wish to be one of Master Endymion's Shittenou if you will have me sir" Shadow bowed "we're bending the rules but. Why the hell not? You're a great kid and I can probably guess you will be a great soldier and adviser being the sibling of my princess in this time" Endymion said smiling.

"Thank you sir" Shadow beamed everyone was clapping and smiling I, Shadow knight of light and the skies beyond 5th in command pledge my allegiance to the princess and prince, the 4 other Shittennou and the sailor Senshi of the sol system" Shadow bowed there was a flash of purple light and gone was the blonde haired, grey eyed teen of earth in his wake was the prince of Saturn in a purple and gold uniform with a brown cape with Navy blue eyes and virtual midnight black hair that glinted violet in the sun.


	6. Epilogue

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters**

Epilogue

8 months later

Usagi sighed contentedly her 4 month old twins were sleeping in their Moses baskets "oh Chibiusa and 'Dimi' you've made momma so happy and 4 of your aunts are due anytime now I still can't believe how quick they all fell pregnant after your uncles came back" she looked outside it was snowing and 4 days before Christmas. The 8 Senshi, the 5 Shittennou and the princess and prince had all moved in together as all of them had little to no family now that the secret was out that they were the guardians of earth and not actually from earth. Usagi started noticing little differences. A lot of places where they had their 100s of battles were starting to turn into crystal it seemed everywhere that had been touched by the silver and gold crystals were slowly changing including Usagi's old neighbourhood and middle school. Most of their shared house was crystal now so they guessed this would be the crystal palace after the great sleep.

A sharp no make that 4 sharp cries of pain startled Usagi out of her thoughts. She checked on her twins "still sleeping good, just like momma can sleep through shrill cries" she thought she tapped into her mind bond with her prince **_"Mamo-Chan I think the 4 girls waters have just broken, you better notify the hospital to have the private delivery suite ready we have four very important people coming in"_** Usagi said in the mind bond with Mamoru who had just started his advanced internship at the hospital.

 ** _"Ok Aishiteru Usa how are the little prince and princess?"_** He asked **_"still sleeping but I doubt for very long"_** Uuuuusssaaaagggiiii!" Reis scream came from downstairs followed by two shrill cries from the nursery Usagi winced. **_"Sometimes I hate being right. gotta go Mamo-chan the twinions are awake"_** Usagi replied. **_"Okay love see you soon"_** Mamoru said Usagi put the twins in their carriers and rushed downstairs "all 4 of you just had to go into labour 4 days before Christmas" Usagi tsked "shush Baka have you notified Mamoru and are the two limos ready?" Rei said through gritted teeth. Usagi nodded "Minako you are busting my hand" Kunzite whimpered like a lost puppy. "You put me in this position" Minako growled back.

"The limos are waiting" Hotaru said "you guys go on ahead. Koneko we will come with the twinions shortly them 4 need you" Haruka said pointing at the 4 girls Usagi nodded "Arigatou 'Ruka come on then you 8" Usagi ordered everyone followed the princesses instructions and went to the two waiting limos once they were all settled the 2 limos sped off to the hospital where Mamoru was standing outside with 4 nurses with wheelchairs Usagi got out the limo first and kissed Mamoru "where are the twinions?" Were the first words out his mouth after he stopped kissing his love.

"With 'Ruka, 'Chiru, 'Taru, Shadow and 'Suna" she admitted "ah okay" Mamoru said. "babies" Ami screamed shocking the couple and the rest _. "quiet subdued Ami screaming she must be in agony."_ Usagi thought they ran to the private delivery wing. The 4 girls were put on the beds their men next to them "every 2 minutes now Mamo-kun" Makoto panted gripping Nephrites hand tightly. Nephrite was wincing but stayed strong for his wife all 5 couples married last month after a short engagement for the 4 inners they wanted to be married before the babies came. "Mrs Aino is crowning" the midwife said Usagi rushed to Minakos side and took her other hand.

"Come on Mina just two more pushes and she will be here" Usagi whispered encouraging her sister in law. Minako screamed as she pushed for the last time there was a sharp cry "congratulations Mr and Mrs Aino it's a beautiful little girl and handed the baby to Minako "Akemi" Minako whispered "can I?" Usagi said. Minako nodded smiling even though she was exhausted. Usagi took the small infant out of her sisters arms the silver crystal reacted Akemi had the mark of Venus glowing. "My daughters an immortal" Kunzite said relieved. Usagi finally got a good look at her niece she had the silver hair of a Lunarian like her and Kunzite but she had cornflower blue eyes like her mother and had the milk white skin of Kunzite and Usagi, rosebud lips and a button nose "welcome to the world Chibi sailor Venus" Usagi whispered kissing the infants brow and passing her back to her mother. Usagi kissed her brother on the cheek. "You will be a good father Tranquillity" she whispered. He smiled and gently gazed at his wife and young daughter.

Amis sharp cry bought them both out their reverie "go" he whispered pushing Usagi towards Amis bed. Ami was panting "damn you to hell Zoi I'm small and you gave me twins" Ami growled. Zoisite pouted then gave out a Line of curses that would even make Haruka blush as Ami squeezed his hand. Ami screamed "Okay twin A is crowning" the midwife said just as the 4 outers came in with the twins Michiru rushed to her sisters side. "Come on Imoto-chan you can do this" Michiru encouraged.

"Hai" Ami panted and pushed down hard there was a sharp cry "congratulations Mr. and Mrs Mizuno it's a little boy" the midwife smiled Zoisite took his shirt off so he could have skin to skin contact with his son who had blonde hair and blue eyes "Mitsuo" Ami whispered then another wave of pain went through her. She cried out in agony. "Twin B is crowning" the midwife said "come on Ami-Chan push" Usagi said mopping her wet brow Ami pushed with all her might. "Mrs Mizuno breathe" the midwife said Ami had tears rolling down her cheeks and panted "come on Nymph two more pushes and Mitsuos twin will be here" Zoisite said encouraging his wife.

Ami gave a sharp cry and pushed hard a high pitched wail pierced the room "it's a girl." The midwife smiled cleaning the tiny little girl up. The nurse passed her to the princess "Kasumi" Ami breathed Usagi kissed Kasumi and the bright symbol of Mercury appeared. "Welcome to the world Chibi sailor Mercury" she whispered and then passed the infant to her mother and smiled Kasumi had bright blue hair like her mother and leaf green eyes like her father.

"You two bond with your twins I'm going to check on Pyro and Sparky" Usagi winked at Zoisite and Ami who laughed tiredly. Usagi then walked away to check on her other two friends "hey girls how are you doing?" She said. Makoto looked like she was about to collapse and then her eyes closed "pressures dropping triplet C is in distress" Mamoru said "oh crap" Nephrite cursed.

They rang the emergency buzzer and doctors were swarming the room we need to get Mrs Kino to The OR, triplet C is in distress." The midwife stressed the doctors nodded and rushed Makoto and Nephrite out the room Mamoru and Haruka Joining them. **_"For Kamis sake if one of the triplets is a girl stop her insignia glowing somehow because she will react with your golden crystal too with Mako being married to Neph."_** Usagi said in the mind bond with Mamoru. **_"I will try love even though it doesn't matter as much now everyone knows we're the guardians who protect earth.. I've got to scrub up"_** Mamoru shut down the mind link quickly leaving Usagi feeling a little light headed.

"I hate it when he does that" Usagi growled "does what?" Kunzite said " when Mamoru abruptly shuts our mental link down it gives me a headache and makes me really light headed" Usagi said and then furrowed her brows in thought but was quickly bought out of it with Reis cursing "twins Jade really? I swear it's a good job I love you" Rei growled "Rei!" Hotaru scolded. "Gomen imoto-chan" Rei said panting she let out a sharp cry of pain "where the hell is the other midwife?" Rei said. Just as the midwife was walking in "sorry for the delay Mrs Hino I needed to find a free doctor. Right let's get these twins eh?" The midwife smiled "it's about time" Rei snapped "enough Firebird I know you are in pain but we know it will be worth it in the end now push" Jadeite said taking her hand once more, Hotaru on her other side. Rei screamed and pushed down hard.

"Good Mrs Hino. One more like that and you will have your first born" the midwife said. Rei gave another sharp Yelp and then pushed down hard. Then there was a sharp cry and then a wail "it's a girl" the doctor smiled the baby had blonde hair the midwife passed the infant to Rei. the infant quieted immediately and opened her eyes her eyes were a lavender colour. Tears started immediately falling down her cheeks.

 ** _"Oh Jade she's been reborn our little Akane has been reborn"_** Rei said in her mind bond with her husband. Jadeite smiled down at his reborn daughter and had tears sliding down his cheeks " ** _Aishiteru firebird she's just as beautiful as she was back then"_** he whispered in the mind bond, he took Akane out of his wife's arms when she cried out in pain.

"Chibi sailor mars is Akane Jadeite" Usagi whispered. Jadeite nodded "I kind of gathered that arigatou princess" Jadeite whispered "okay twin B is crowning push Hino-San" the doctor coaxed Rei pushed down hard a few times between breaths and then a sharp cry echoed in the delivery suite. "Another beautiful and healthy little girl with jet black hair and blue eyes she's certainly quieter than her sister" the doctor joked. Jadeite looked at her "what shall we name her love?" Jadeite said smiling at his wife.

Rei looked at her second born and smiled she had the perfect name. "Tsuki after the worlds bestest friend and princess ever" Rei smiled Usagi felt tears in her eyes. "Oh, Rei-chan thank you" Usagi whispered. "My nieces are so beautiful" Hotaru said tears down her cheeks "just like their Aunt." Shadow said kissing her cheek after looking at the twin girls.

Setsuna and Michiru came over and looked at the new additions after spending time with their siblings and respected nieces and Nephew "where's 'Ruka?" Michiru said "triplet C went into distress so they had to rush Mako-Chan for an emergency C-section" Usagi said quietly. Everyone nodded in understanding.

Mamoru came in 1 hour later "two boys one girl triplet C was the girl but she's fine all 5 will be back shortly with 'Ruka" Mamoru said everyone clasped their hands together in relief "thank goodness she's okay. Did Mako say what they were called?" Setsuna said "yes we have Takeshi he was born first, then Raiden who came second and then the little girl is Kozakura" Mamoru smiled.

"'Taru?" Shadow said quietly. "Yes Shadow what is it" Hotaru said facing her love "I've got the blessing from Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, your sister, the princess and prince." He got down on one knee. "Will you do the honour of becoming my wife once again?" he said.

"Of course Shadow!" Hotaru squealed jumping into Shadows arms "oh 'Ruka is going to be pissed she missed that" Jadeite said resulting in a punch in the gut from Mamoru. Shadow put an amethyst princess cut engagement Ring on Hotaru's finger and tears fell softly down her cheeks "Aishiteru shadow" Hotaru smiled kissing her fiancé.

A few minutes later Haruka came in holding a pink bundle. "Minna meet Chibi Sailor Jupiter also known as Kozakura Lita Kino. Makoto and Nephrite are just behind us with the boys." Haruka smiled as everyone made a fuss of her niece she was a very proud  
auntie to three beautiful children.

Makoto was wheeled in a few minutes later with two baby boys in her arms. She looked exhausted and was clearly in pain but quickly noticed the ring sparkling on Hotaru's finger "Did Shadow propose?" Makoto said "yes he did and I said yes" Hotaru beamed.  
Haruka gave a thunderous look to Shadow but then smiled put the infant in her right arm and slapped Shadows back "just look after her okay she's still my baby girl" Haruka said even though Hotaru was now nearly 15 so she just rolled her eyes "Haruka-papa you are soo embarrassing." She retorted covering her face with her hands hiding her blush everyone laughed at the teenager who joined in.

1 year later

Usagi was feeling uneasy, her twins were playing quietly with the other little ones in the playroom with Rei, Jadeite, Zoisite and Ami supervising Mamoru was preparing dinner with Makoto and Nephrite "are you okay Usa?" Minako said looking at her princess and sister in law "its coming there's been multiple disasters surely you've noticed?" Usagi said "oh, yeah there has hasn't there 'Suna does that mean it's time to put the world into sleep" Minako said to her older sister. Setsuna bit her lip and nodded.

"Usa you and Mamoru need to cast the spell tonight otherwise the timeline will go off course causing consequences in other dimensions where the future is already" Setsuna said grimly "okay let's have a huge party tonight to celebrate Christmas and then you will all go to your quarters and me and Mamo will cast the spell. You will take your children with you in your rooms where they will be safe everyone in the room nodded. "Did I hear party?" Makoto said "you sure did we need to put the world to sleep tonight so we're making the most of our last night together for a 1000 years so we need munchies and everything that we would have been using Christmas Day" Usagi said. Within half an hour Christmas carols were playing in the background nibbles were on the dinner table and everyone was talking animatedly.

Usagi sat back and admired her friends who had become family over the space of 5 years she loved each and every one of them. _"I can't believe I'm not going to see them for a 1000 years"_ she thought "Usa?" Mamoru nudged her "hmmm yes Mamo-Chan?" Usagi said smiling sadly "they will be fine love you just enjoy yourself" Mamoru said kissing her. Usagi nodded "I will try for them Mamo-Chan" she whispered "that's my girl" he smiled for the next few hours they laughed, cried and talked. But the babies were starting to get tired and fussy and the adults could feel their eyelids growing heavy. "It's time." Usagi said weakly.

Everyone looked at their princess and prince and nodded with sad looks in their eyes the inner Senshi picked their children up Haruka giving her sister a hand and held Raiden who looked like his aunt and followed them out the room after they all kissed Usagi on the cheek and shook Mamorus hand. Kunzite, Minako and Akemi held back "see you in a 1000 years Imoto-chan" Kunzite said hugging his sister tightly I love you Nii-Chan" Usagi said tears rolling down her cheeks "see you soon master" Kunzite bowed to Mamoru and shook his hand. Minako hugged Usagi "see you soon princess" Minako said.

And they left the room "come on Usa let's do this" Usagi sighed and nodded and they went to their bedroom changed into the prince and princess and cast the sleep spell then they got into bed with Chibiusa and Endymion Jr in between them. They kissed passionately "see you in a 1000 years love" Mamoru said "goodnight Mamo-Chan" Usagi hiccupped and then the world went black.

 **The end**


End file.
